Attatched
by lcelinaoc
Summary: MY FRIEND EMILY'S NOT MINE! "Six girls found with an unusual animal have become attached to each other."  Six best friends are on a mission to get their dæmons back from a scientist trying to get rich quick.


**A/N: Okay, so this is my friend Emily's story (I sure post a lot of my friends stories, don't I? Haha) Anyway, I know I've been MIA recently and I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry. I've had the worst case of writer's block EVER! I know I've used that excuse a lot but I've had a lot of stress put on me recently and it's been getting to me. I started high school and I'm taking an extra class with a bunch of advanced/accelerated classes and I'm on the Homecoming Committee so I've had a lot on my plate. Hopefully when Homecoming is over I'll be back on my feet :)**

**Okay, done with excuses ;)**

**Disclaimer: EMILY & DO NOT OWN THE GOLDEN COMPASS OR DÆMONS! THIS IS ALL FANFICTION! **

"Six girls found with an unusual animal have become attached to each other."

Bailey looked down at the heading for the Sunday newspaper, her best and only friends, Emma, Christine, Lila, Ellie, and Tina crowded round her.

Tears were brimming in Christine and Ellie's eyes. They were devastated.

Emma, Tina, and Bailey, however, were fuming.

"_Attached_!" Emma screamed her voice echoed through the house. She was feeling the painful emptiness in her chest, as were the other girls. It hurt so much. Like being desperate to eat, but knowing you can't.

"Let her continue," said Lila. Her voice was calm, yet her face was still creased with the strain, strain of just standing up, being awake, _being __alive_. She must feel the pain, the ache, and yet she's just trying to hold them all from turning into insane animals. Lila was just trying to stay strong it's what Nix would have wanted.

Bailey took in a breath - the air tasted sour in her lungs - and then she continued reading.

"Professor Kingsley found the girls aimlessly wandering around a park, oblivious to their surrounds. They had six of the rarest and most protected species with them, 'they had stolen them from a zoo, it was only fair to take them back - emotionally attached or not.'"

Emma scoffed. "_Theirs_? They aren't even animals!"

"Please don't read anymore, I feel sick." said Christine, her voice quavering at the end. She clutched her stomach, already feeling the acid churning within.

In the group, Emma is the oldest at sixteen, and she is the shortest of them all. She is funny and is the party animal. Ellie is the second eldest being fifteen, and she is the 'sunshine' of the girls. She barely ever saw the bad side of anything. Tina, who's fourteen, comes next, she is the 'crazy music lover'. She sings and dances regardless of whom she's with or where she is. Lila is also fourteen but a little younger, she is the dramatic person of our group. When she wants to express something it's best you take a step back to avoid her fist accidentally hitting you. She also had the 'responsibility', not that any of the girls forced this upon her, she just choice to be the 'mother hen'. Right now, that was all that kept the girls from killing someone. Christine is the youngest being twelve and the silliest of them all. She hates to see people sad and is forever trying to cheer anyone and everyone up. And Bailey? She's fourteen, between Tina and Lila. And she is the ideas person. The one who will say exactly what she thinks. Sometimes that causes fights between the girls but we always make up in the end.

"I've got an idea..." Bailey smirked, ignoring the lingering silence in my mind.

Emma gasped a sigh of relief. Everyone had been waiting for someone to come up with something.

"Let's burn as many of these pieces of shit," Bailey gestured wildly to the newspaper, something she'd learnt from Lila. "right out side their building thingy."

Everyone agreed. They had had the most important thing stolen from them and they weren't going to stand for it.

_'Don't worry, Kaise, I'll get you back, and when I do, they'll be sorry._' Bailey thought into the silence, wondering if he could hear her.

**A/N: Sorry about the minor swearing, it's not my story so I'm not going to change it, I'm just the beta :)**

**R&R!**


End file.
